


A Much-Needed Haircut

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: K-2 gives Cassian a haircut.  Everybody notices -- especially Jyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359273) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



> Written in response to several Anons who, after reading "The Dangers of Shaving," wanted to know what Jyn's reaction to Cassian getting a haircut might be. Also written in response to a tumblr question about whether I thought Jyn might be obsessed with Cassian's hair. I've been super busy with work and so this might be utter crap -- but this is my attempt at answering these extremely important questions. ;)

After K-2 is finished with his handiwork, Cassian leans back in the makeshift barber’s chair the droid set up for him in his quarters and eyes himself dubiously in the mirror.

“You think this looks good enough for the award ceremony?” he asks, running his hand over the back of his newly-shorn head.  Under normal circumstances Cassian has far more important things to worry about than his appearance.  But tonight will be anything but normal. Tonight, the entire Rogue One team will be the guests of honor at a special award ceremony, and Princess Leia herself will be presenting them with medals of honor in front of the entire Rebellion army.

What Cassian looks like may not usually matter for much, but tonight of all nights he doesn’t want to look like some filthy Festian rube.  Not in front of the princess and all those important people.  

And so earlier today, Cassian asked K-2 to help make him look at least semi-presentable. K-2 was only too happy to oblige.

Kay cocks his head to one side, considering.  “I think you look much cleaner with shorter hair,” he says.  

Cassian turns in his chair to look at him.  “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

The droid gives his best approximation of a shrug.  “I’ve never attended an award ceremony before, Cassian. I don’t know the protocol for what an award recipient’s hair should look like at such things.”

Cassian sighs and stands up from the chair.   “Fair enough, Kay,” he says. He grabs a broom and begins sweeping up scattered pieces of cut hair into a small pile.  “Suppose it’s too late to go back now either way.”

A knock on the door interrupts his sweeping.  

“Can we come in?” a voice calls from the hall.

Cassian smiles.  It’s Bodhi.  “Yeah, it’s open.”

A moment later the Rogue One crew is standing in the middle of his quarters, chatting excitedly.  He’s the only one not dressed for the ceremony yet, which makes him feel self-conscious at first…

But then he sees Jyn, standing a little apart from the others, chewing on her thumbnail.  One look at her makes all thoughts of his hair, and of what he’s wearing, fly straight from his head.

Jyn is always beautiful, of course – though that’s not a thought Cassian lets himself indulge very often.  But now…. well, now, her beauty is the only thing he can see.  She’s wearing a white sequined dress, so sparkling and bright it’s like he’s looking into a sun.  The dress is low-cut and form-fitting, hugging her curves in all the places he longs to touch her (something else he never lets himself think about).  

The dress has tiny, barely-there sleeves that leave most of her arms completely bare, exposing more of her skin to his eyes than he’s ever seen before.

 _Stunning_ , Cassian thinks, before he can stop himself.

“You cut your hair,” Jyn says abruptly.

Her blunt observation jars Cassian from his reverie.  He blinks at her.  “What?”

She rolls her eyes.  “Your hair,” she repeats.  “You cut it.”

Cassian runs his hand over the back of his head again.   _Oh.  Right_.  “Yeah.  I, uh.  I had K-2 help me get cleaned up for tonight.”  He shrugs.  “It’s been ages since I did anything with it, so…”

He trails off, and watches as Jyn’s eyes dart down to his shirt collar.  This morning, the ends of his hair brushed up against it, but not anymore. She looks at the broom in his hands, at the cut hair under the barber’s chair, and then finally, at an invisible spot of nothing just beyond his left shoulder.

“I _…_ um _.  Likedyourlonghair,”_  she mutters under her breath, so quietly and in such a rush he almost can’t make out the words.

“What?” he asks, in a much louder voice. Because he obviously heard her wrong.  Jyn can’t  _possibly_  have opinions on his hair.  

Can she?

Before Jyn can answer him, Baze lets out a sharp bark of laughter, Bodhi’s cheeks start to turn red as his eyes go to the floor, and K-2 buries his face in his hands.  

“I… I just cannot do this,” the droid moans, shaking his head melodramatically from side to side

Cassian’s eyes snap to Jyn, who still isn’t looking at him.  As Baze continues to laugh – at her, or at him; possibly at both of them – Jyn’s face slowly turns the color of a ripe tomato.  

In the end, that’s the only confirmation he needs.  

He swallows thickly, utterly stunned, suddenly feeling like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room.

“We’re late, Andor,” she announces, before he’s able to think of an appropriate response to her comment.  “Finish getting ready.”  

And with that, Jyn turns on her heels and stomps out of his quarters.

* * *

 

It takes Cassian a very long time to return to himself after everyone leaves.  

As he dresses, he vows to himself that one day -- maybe after the war ends; or perhaps the minute after this ridiculous award ceremony is over -- he will work up the courage to ask Jyn  _exactly_  how she wants him to wear his hair.  He can worry about K-2′s disappointment later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to say hello on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2.


End file.
